scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1-3 UK VHS and DVD ideas
Daisy and Other Stories Stories # Daisy (Ringo Starr) # Percy's Predicament (Ringo Starr) # Whistles & Sneezes (Ringo Starr) # Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr) # Thomas & Trevor (Ringo Starr) # Tender Engines (Michael Angelis) # Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr) Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and Mighael Angelis. * Distributed by The Video Collection. Front Cover * Daisy from "Daisy" Back Cover * Edward and Trevor from "Saved From Scrap" Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Other Stories Stories #Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr) #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Party (Ringo Starr) #Thomas, Terence and the Snow (Ringo Starr) #The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) #A Scarf For Percy (Michael Angelis) #Thomas and Trevor (Ringo Starr) #Henry's Forest (Michael Angelis) #Thomas and the Breakdown Train (Ringo Starr) Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. Front Cover *Thomas from "Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree" Back Cover *Gordon, Percy and Edward from "Thomas' Christmas Party" Tales of the Island Stories #Thomas and the Guard (Ringo Starr) #Dirty Objects (Ringo Starr) #Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr) #The Deputation (Ringo Starr) #Ghost Train (Ringo Starr) #Gordon and the Famous Visitor (Michael Angelis) #Bulgy (Michael Angelis) Notes *The episodes are restored. *Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. Front Cover *Thomas and Bertie Back Cover *Thomas from "Ghost Train" *Percy and Edward from "The Deputation" Thomas and His Friends Help Out Stories #Edward and Gordon (Ringo Starr) #Troublesome Trucks (Ringo Starr) #Thomas, Percy and The Post Train (Michael Angelis) #Thomas in Trouble (Ringo Starr) #Down The Mine (Ringo Starr) #Percy's Promise (Michael Angelis) #Trouble In The Shed (Ringo Starr) #Break Van (Ringo Starr) #Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr) #Bertie's Chase (Ringo Starr) #Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (Michael Angelis) Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis Front Cover *Thomas and James from "No Joke For James" Back Cover *Thomas (happy) and Gordon (angry) from "No Joke For James" *Duck (happy) and Percy (tired) from "Thomas, Percy and The Post Train" Thomas and His Friends Get Along Stories #Old Iron (Ringo Starr) #Dirty Objects (Ringo Starr) #Duck Takes Charge (Ringo Starr) #Down The Mine (Ringo Starr) #The Runaway (Ringo Starr) #Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) #Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr) #Percy and Harold (Ringo Starr) #Trust Thomas (Michael Angelis) #Thomas and Gordon (Ringo Starr) #Bertie's Chase (Ringo Starr) #Percy and The Signal (Ringo Starr) Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis Trivia *The front cover shows a picture from "Thomas Gets Bumped", but that episode doesn't appear on the video. Front Cover *Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt from "Thomas Gets Bumped" Back Cover *Thomas and Bertie from "Trust Thomas" *Duck and Percy from "Duck Takes Charge" Thomas and Bertie and Other Stories Stories *Thomas, Terence and the Snow (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and Bertie (Ringo Starr) *Toby's Tightrope (Michael Angelis) *The Trouble With Mud (Michael Angelis) Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis Front Cover *Thomas and The Fat Controller Back Cover *Thomas and Bertie